Our love is forever
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Ryan Atwood is a former soccer player turned model starting in his first thanks to his once on and off girlfriend Taylor Townsend. Marissa Cooper is a heartbroken actress on her first movie set after landing a few medeling gigs. RM, SS, LA, ZT.
1. Chapter 1

A chance at happiness

(Ryan obediently watched as his on/off girlfriends, and manager Taylor Townsend completely revised his scene. He could have done so much better with the choices he has made in life, but this one is particular is killing him. She was bossy, clingy, mean, overprotective, overbearing, talkative, and emotionally wrecked. He really wanted to help her, but she was so helpless that he really couldn't leave her until she found some other form of stability. Ryan was bored as it is, and Taylor was really starting to make it worse. Ryan was a promising soccer player who has always dreamed of being a model, but Taylor as usual grabbed this gig right behind his back. Today he was absolutely finished with her, and he made it very clear after a long lunch consisted of Taylor go off on something. )

Director: Miss Townsend can please get on with this?

Taylor: Listen, I just want Ryan to get the best out this.

Director: Whatever, I'll get Marissa then?

Taylor: Who is she?

Director: Marissa Cooper the new comer?

Taylor: The model right?

Director: She if very talented so I expect you to show some respect.

Taylor: Anyway, lets see this Marissa Cooper.

(Ryan's eyes startled as he watched a nervous Marissa walk into the room, and decided to approached her. He figured is he introduced himself he might be able to crack that wall she was holding up. He could tell their was more to here then her intoxicating beauty, deep eyes, and her long legs.)

Ryan: Hi, my names Ryan.

Marissa: Hi, I'm Marissa.

Ryan: Nice to meet you.

Marissa: Nice to meet you too.

(Ryan and Marissa practiced their scenes together before shooting it, and it was like magic at the first attempt. The director has never scene a connection quite like this one before. He knew they would be perfect for each other since he cast Marissa as Monica in this movie. He wanted Ryan from day one, but he just wanted to find the perfect girl before he cast him.)

Ryan: What are you doing for lunch?

Marissa: I was going to go to a restaurant.

Ryan: Would be rude If asked if I could join you?

Marissa: Nope, I would really like that.

Ryan: You are really talented you know that.

Marissa: Thanks (she blushed), I hope so.

(Marissa phone rings, and she sighs as she realized that it was Luke)

Ryan: Are you going to get that or not?

Marissa: No, ugh its Luke?

Ryan: Who is Luke?

Marissa: He is my ex, and he does not seem to get the picture?

Ryan: Believe none of them do.

Marissa: You have been through this too?

Ryan: Actually, I am going through this now.

Marissa: What's her name?

Ryan: Taylor, my manager.

Marissa: Wow ! never saw that coming.

Ryan: I wish I knew in advance, because neither did I.

Marissa: I guess we better get back to the set.

Ryan: Yeah, but wait.

Marissa: Yes.

Ryan: Will you go out with me?

Marissa: Umm… yes I would love too,


	2. Chapter 2

The earth shaking kiss

Ryan: Monica if you keep tempting me I will do it.

Marissa: Then if you are such a bad boy then do it.

Ryan: I will.

(Cameras moved in as Ryan slowly guided his lips to Marissa's, and for once he felt like things might not be bad on set. The ignited fire in Marissa's heart caused her eyes to pop open, and a smile crept over her face. When the finally pulled back from each other their eyes connected, and that was the beginning.)

Director: Cut, that was great.

Ryan: So about that date.

( Luke appeared in front of Marissa, pushing Ryan out of the way.)

Luke: Marissa their you are.

Marissa: That was rude Luke.

Luke: Sorry man.

Marissa: What are you doing here?

Luke: Came to see you of course.

Marissa: Well I am about to go out.

Luke: Marissa wait.

Marissa: Are you coming Ryan?

Ryan: Yep, right behind you.

Luke: So where are we going?

Marissa: We as in Ryan and I are going on a date.

Luke: Babe please forgive me.

Marissa: No Luke now please just go.

Ryan: So where do you want to go first?

Marissa: Lets go to the big one across street.

Ryan: I was hoping you say that?

( A few hours later)

Ryan: Will you be my girlfriend?

Marissa: How classic.

Ryan: Is to classic?

Marissa: No its perfect, and yes I will.


	3. Chapter 3

In My Heart

(Ryan is in love with Marissa, but he knows that he can't let that get between his work.

Marissa approaches him on set, and whispers something in his ear before the scene starts. Ryan's laughter from Marissa's comment fills up the room, and jealousy is very apparent on Taylor's face. She had to do something to save Ryan, from that wannabe actress.)

Director: Ok lets go, scene.

Marissa: Are you hiding from me Michael?

Ryan: Actually I have been waiting for you.

Marissa: Really?

Ryan: Yeah, I have big surprise for you.

Marissa: Where is it?

(Ryan pulled out a black box from his jacket to show Marissa and then placed it back in his jacket.)

Ryan: Come an get it.

Marissa: Did you know that you are a jerk?

Ryan: So I have been told.

Director: Scene cut.

(Ryan smiled at Marissa who was lying on top of him, and he wished that they would always be this close. Marissa blushed when she realized that scene was over, and quickly pulled herself up. Ryan attempted to say something to ease her mind, but she was ambushed by the whole crew. Taylor decided to approach Ryan in order to distract him away from Marissa.)

Taylor: How is it going?

Ryan: Pretty good.

Taylor: Do you still think this movie is a bad idea.

Ryan: Not anymore.

Taylor: Can we talk about us?

Ryan: There is nothing to discuss.

Taylor: Ryan why are you doing this?

Ryan: Doing what?

Taylor: Letting that wannabe take my place.

Ryan: Marissa is not a wannabe.

Taylor: What about me huh?

Ryan: You were just a phase ok, and I needed someone to get over Theresa.

Taylor: Ryan.

Ryan: Its over Taylor.

(Ryan ran after Marissa who was obviously trying to avoid him, and took that chance while he was talking to Taylor. He ran into his dressing room, and quickly changed to catch with Marissa. He was turned his back to the side of the trailer, and waited for Marissa to come out. Marissa opened the door, and walked out hoping to get out before anyone saw her.)

Ryan: Are you hiding from me?

Marissa: No, I just like to get out of here.

Ryan: Ok, lets go.

Marissa: Ryan, I can't ok.

Ryan: What did I do?

Marissa: After the last scene, and seeing you with Taylor.

Ryan: The last scene was pretty hot, but I never liked Taylor.

Marissa: Look she obviously likes you, and I am so confused.

Ryan: I am here Marissa, and I promise everything will be ok.

(Ryan kissed Marissa causing her legs to give in, and her whole boy to go slouch. She smiled at him, and watched as the cameras were flashing in their direction. Ryan hugged Marissa tighter then ever, and decided from that point that they must stay strong to survive.)

(At Marissa's apartment they arrive to see Luke waiting for them.)

Luke: Marissa your home.

Marissa: What are you doing here?

Luke: I came to see you.

Ryan: Looks like the breakup club is persistent as ever.

Luke: What did you say?

Marissa: Where is Summer?

Luke: She is in Europe recording a cd.

Marissa: Then go join her.

Luke: I want you Marissa, and I'm sorry.

Marissa: Luke please just leave, and I'll consider talking to you tomorrow ok.

Luke: I want to talk now.

Ryan: She said get out man.

Luke: What did you just say?

Marissa: Luke please.

(Luke left the apartment, and Marissa just turned her face to hide her tears from Ryan.)


End file.
